


Yurichka and The Snow Prince

by EriGure, visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Off-screen mPreg, Parents!Victuuri, Son!Yurio, Surrealism, Terminal Illnesses, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Cha của Yurachka là Hoàng tử Tuyết





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yurichka and The Snow Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737942) by [kakakacuhaku (psycheros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/kakakacuhaku). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Đây là bản dịch của fanfic tiếng Indonesia của tôi, "Yurichka dan Pangeran Salju". Không phải dịch thẳng ra đâu, tức là vẫn có chỉnh sửa từ ngữ để “cảm” được hết bản gốc. Tôi hoan nghênh những góp ý có tính xây dựng, và trên hết là tôi mong mọi người thích fic này như tôi thích viết nó.
> 
> * Lời người dịch (hay đáng lẽ ra là người update):
> 
> Fic này là thành quả của chế EriGure cho sinh nhật của Yuratchka nhà ta, tôi chỉ thực hiện chỉnh sửa và đăng lên thôi :'D Đây cũng là fic cuối cùng xuất hiện trong Dashboard của tôi ở thời điểm hiện tại. Có thể tôi sẽ trở lại, hoặc không, chung quy là còn tuỳ vào chất lượng season 2.
> 
> (Pftttttttt tôi vẫn không tin nổi fic này đã được chuyển ngữ đến 2 lần... Hao hụt giá trị phết đấy chứ đùa...)
> 
> Btw, AO3 dạo này hãm quá. Chữ nghĩa nhảy loạn xạ.

_Bố_ _n_ _è_ _sao Yuri lại hông có ba vậy?_

_  
Hả? Ai bảo con thế, hở con yêu? Tất nhiên là Yurachka có ba chứ!_

_  
Vậy hả? Vậy ba đâu h_ _ả bố?_

_  
Ba bên ngoài đó con yêu. Đấy, mở cửa xem đi!_

_  
Bốoooooooo! Đâu có ai đâu, chỉ có tuyết thôi mà!_

_  
Phải rồi con yêu._ _Đó là ba con đó!_

_  
Hả?_

_  
Ba của Yurachka là Hoàng tử Tuyết. Chỉ những mùa đông thế này, ba mới đến thăm con theo những bông tuyết rơi._ _À, con có thấy làn gió mới thổi qua không, Yurachka?_

_  
Dạ. Có gì hả ba?_

_  
Đấy, con thấy không? Khi làn gió thổi, bông tuyết sẽ xoay vòng nh_ _ư n_ _gười vũ công_ _vậy. Đó là ba con đó. Ba đang nhảy múa v_ _ì con, Yurachka à._ _Theo l_ _àn gió dịu dàng ba đang ân cần ôm lấy con đó._

 _  
Ba có th_ _ương Yuri không hả bố?_

_  
Tất nhiên rồi! Ba th_ _ương Yurachka nhiều, nhiều lắm. Bố cũng thương Yurachka nhiều, nhiều nữa. Yurachka chính là bảo b_ _ối trân quý nhất của bố và ba._

_  
Yuri cũng th_ _ương ba với bố nhiều nhiều!_

_  
Vậy hả?_

_  
Vâng!_

_  
Vậy sang đây ôm bố nào!_

.

.

.

  
Yuri Nikiforov đã tròn mười lăm tuổi và ước gì bố cậu đừng kể những chuyện nhảm nhí nữa.

_  
Nhảm nhí, ý con là sao? Ra đây nào!_

_  
Aaargh! Bỏ con ra!_

  
Những vị khách ở suối nước nóng Yuu-topia chỉ mỉm cười ngại ngùng khi họ thấy cảnh bất hòa trong gia đình diễn ra như thường lệ. Yuuri-kun, người đàn ông với gương mặt hiền lành phúc hậu đã ở ngưỡng trung niên, khoác áo hanten, mang guốc gỗ geta, lôi thằng con mèo hoang ngỗ ngược của anh, Yuri, hay Yurio như cách họ thường gọi cậu.

  
Cánh cửa trước trượt mở vang lên tiếng kẽo kẹt chói tai.  Hai cha con vẫn đương cãi vã bước ra ngoài trong làn tuyết tháng Giêng dày đặc, lấp lánh như những hạt pha lê.

_  
Xin lỗi cha con đi, Yuri!_

  
Cậu nhóc đá một đống tuyết để nhấn mạnh. _Không đời nào!_

_  
Yuri!_

_  
Con không dễ bị lừa nữa đâu, bố à! Cứ nói thật cho con đi - cha bỏ con khi ông ta phát hiện bố đang mang thai con phải không? Đừng_ _có_ _nói với con ông ta là Hoàng tử Tuyết_ _kì diệu nữa - con không còn ngu ngốc thế đâu!_

  
Yuuri-kun khoanh tay trước ngực, gương mặt dịu dàng của anh hiếm khi cau có. _Có quá nhiều thứ con vẫn chưa thể hiểu, Yurachka._

_  
Chính xác! Con không hiểu tại sao bố cứ khăng khăng nói dối con như thế. Cứ nói thẳng đi. Bố bị một gã khốn m_ _ưu mô, vô trách nhiệm lợi dụng chứ gì? Con mười lăm tuổi đầu rồi, con có thể hiểu mình là con hoang m---_

_  
Yuri Nikiforov! Cẩn thận c_ _ái miệng của con đó!_

  
Má hai người ửng đỏ, hơi thở biến thành từng làn khói . Yuri nghiến răng, nhét hai tay vào túi áo khoác, tiến những bước dài ra cửa trước quán trọ. Mặc kệ tiếng bố gọi, cậu cứ thế mà bước đi qua đoạn tuyết rơi dày đặc. Những cuộc cãi vã khiến máu cậu sôi lên giận dữ, cậu cần thời gian hạ hỏa đã.

  
Yuuri–kun dõi theo lưng thằng con anh xa dần rồi mất hút. Làn gió lạnh buốt thổi qua, xoa mái đầu hoa râm của anh như một bàn tay vô hình, dịu dàng an ủi anh vậy.

 _  
Thằng con anh đã lớn rồi đấy,_ Yuuri-kun nhìn lên những cành cây trơ trụi, _nó là đứa tr_ _ẻ ngoan và em vui lắm. Nhưng đôi khi cái tính bướng bỉnh của nó lại khiến em đau hết cả đầu._

  
Những cành cây cọ vào nhau, kẽo kẹt, rì rào, làn gió nhẹ luồn qua những những khe hở của mái nhà, vang lên như tiếng cười khẽ.

.

.

.

  
Yuri căm ghét hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình.

  
Mái tóc vàng đó chẳng phải từ bố. Đôi mắt xanh ngọc bảo kia chẳng phải của bố. Da trắng sứ, mũi dài và thanh mảnh, môi đỏ hồng kì dị. Thứ duy nhất chứng tỏ cậu là con ruột của bố là thân hình nhỏ nhắn. Thậm chí hai người còn không cùng chung họ kia mà.

 _  
Nikiforov_. Yuri khinh bỉ cái tên đó cùng cực khi cậu nhìn phản chiếu của mình dưới mặt hồ đóng băng. _Thật là cái tên đẹp cho một Hoàng tử Tuyết nhỉ? Ai đặt tên cho ông thế, hả -- Rasputin à?_

  
Một cơn gió mạnh bạo quật vào người cậu, cái lạnh luồn dưới lớp áo làm cậu run rẩy. _Đồ khốn!_ Yuri gào vào khoảng không vô định, vung nắm đấm vào không trung như thể đang dọa nạt ai đấy. Tiếng cậu vọng về phía công viên hoang vắng. Chẳng ai điên mà đi đạo dưới thời tiết thế này cả. Tuyết và sương mù mỗi lúc một dày đặc. Đêm nay chắc chắn sẽ có bão.

  
Cáu kỉnh, Yuri quay sự chú ý về hồ nước. Mặt nước hồ trái xoan với lớp băng dày năm mươi mét trông như một tấm gương khổng lồ. Xuân đến, mặt hồ phẳng lặng sẽ được phủ đầy những hoa súng, cò và vạc bay đến tha mồi, vọc nước như thể lớp bơ sôi trên chảo nóng. Đông về, nước hồ lặng yên thiếu hẳn sức sống, chỉ lờ mờ những băng và tuyết và --

_  
Cái khỉ gì --_

  
Một bóng hình đang trượt dài trên nền băng.

  
Mồm Yuri há hốc. Cậu dụi mắt để chắc chắn rằng mình không bị ảo giác. Bóng hình trước đây chưa từng ở đây lả lướt duyên dáng – xoay tròn, xoay gập, bật nhảy; trong làn sương khói mờ nhân ảnh. Áo choàng đỏ tương phản với nền trời xám xịt, bừng lên như ngọn đuốc làm băng tan chảy.

  
Mặt hồ băng quá mỏng để có thể trượt an toàn, nhưng bóng hình ấy vẫn khiêu vũ như thể không còn nơi nào hoàn hảo hơn thế nữa. Yuri đã bị hớp hồn. Giống như đang xem vở ballet Hồ Thiên Nga vậy: từng động tác hoàn hảo, nhẹ nhàng như lông vũ trên không trung. Uyển chuyển, điềm tĩnh, dễ dàng…

 _  
Gã điên này là ai vậy?_ Yuri nheo mắt. Lưỡi giày trượt lướt qua lớp băng như từng lưỡi dao khéo léo của người nghệ nhân, những tiếng lao vun vút trở thành thanh âm duy nhất trong khoảng không lặng im. Cánh tay thon dài, chân cao, thân hình mềm mại uyển chuyển… người vận động viên bí ẩn đó là một người đàn ông. Tóc gã, nhẹ và vàng óng như những sợi tơ dát ánh nắng mặt trời, bồng bềnh như những đóa hoa trên nền cỏ susuki.

  
Xoay vòng, xoay gập, bật nhảy; cánh tay vươn dài như đôi cánh thiên thần. Chẳng có nhạc nền nhưng Yuri có thể nghe giai điệu vang lên từ từng cử chỉ vũ đạo, như thể những nốt nhạc toát ra từ chính cơ thể vậy. Tay trượt tăng tốc, nâng một chân lên, tay sải dài, sẵn sàng cho cú xoay bật –

  
Và rồi, bỗng dưng, gã trượt chân và ngã sóng soài trên nền băng.

  
Ma thuật bị phá vỡ. Yuri chớp bờ mi đầy bất ngờ, tim cậu đập thình thịch, vọt lên đến tận cổ họng. Tay trượt bí ẩn kia gục ngã giữa hồ, run rẩy đau đớn, xem chừng khó khăn lắm mới vực dậy nổi. Một chàng thiên nga, trọng thương bởi viên đạn của người thợ săn. Cảnh tượng nhói đau sâu tận đáy lòng ấy khiến Yuri đờ hẳn người ra, muốn giúp đỡ nhưng lại lo sẽ làm mọi việc tồi tệ hơn.

_  
Victor!_

  
Yuri quay ngoắt lại. Một bóng hình khác hiện ra trong làn sương dày mờ ảo, bước chân vang vọng như tiếng bóng đập trên sân. Một người trai trẻ tuổi với chiếc áo khoác xanh, gương mặt hiện rõ vẻ lo âu. Mắt Yuri mở lớn.

_  
Bố?!_

_  
Victor!_

  
Người đàn ông vụt chạy qua cậu như thể cậu chẳng ở đó vậy.

  
Yuri cảm thấy đầu óc quay cuồng. Choáng váng. Cái khỉ gì đang xảy ra vậy? Cậu ngơ ngác nhìn theo người đàn ông trẻ tuổi, bố cậu, quỳ xuống bên cạnh tay trượt băng bị thương. Quả thực là người đàn ông mặc áo khoác xanh kia rất mảnh dẻ, săn chắc; cạnh hàm không bị gò má phúng phính che lấp và mái tóc đen nhánh không vương ~~một~~ sợi bạc nào, nhưng chắc chắn đó là bố. Bố trong những bức ảnh, bố của thời trai trẻ. Vẫn là đôi mắt ấm áp ấy.

_  
C_ _ái khỉ gió quái quỷ gì đang diễn ra vậy nè?!_

  
Bố và tay trượt kia vẫn đang trò chuyện (– _Victor? Chẳng phải đó là tên–_ ). Yuri chẳng thể nghe họ nói gì, chỉ nghe được tông giọng: một giọng cao với nỗi lo gần như hoảng loạn và một giọng trầm, bình thản đáp lại; cả hai được làn khí lạnh lẽo mang đi như những tiếng vọng từ đỉnh núi. Bố đỡ Victor ngồi dậy rồi một tay đỡ lấy chân Victor, tay kia choàng sau lưng. Với một sức mạnh bất ngờ, người đàn ông bé nhỏ hơn nâng gã kia trên tay.

  
Bố bước về phía rìa hồ nước, một lần nữa chẳng hề để tâm đến Yuri đang há hốc mồm như con cá chết trôi. Ít ra thì cậu có thể thoáng trông thấy mặt Victor, người đàn ông thanh tú với nụ cười ấm áp. Là người đàn ông luôn đứng cạnh bố trong những tấm ảnh nhưng chưa từng hiện hữu ở đời thực. Gã rúc đầu vào lồng ngực bố, một vết thâm tím kinh khủng dần hiện lên bên má trái. Máu rỏ xuống từ cánh mũi, gã lấy khăn mùi xoa lau nhẹ.

 _  
Đừng có tự tiện đi như thế nữa,_ bố mắng gã. Victor chỉ cười trừ.

_  
Tuân lệnh, th_ _ưa Thuyền Trưởng._

  
Họ biến mất dần vào làn sương. Yuri rảo mắt nhìn quanh, nỗi sợ hãi và lo lắng nhanh chóng vây bủa khi cậu nhận ra mình chẳng còn ở công viên của thị trấn nữa. Hồ nước nơi Victor vừa khiêu vũ chẳng phải là hồ nước trái xoan năm mươi mét quen thuộc của cậu nữa. Đằng sau làn sương mịt mù kia lờ mờ những hàng thông lởm chởm, con đường lát gạch đỏ dưới chân hóa thành ngõ hẹp đen tuyền.

_  
Chờ con với!_

  
Bố và Victor không đáp. Yuri rượt đuổi theo họ, từng bước chân vang lên như tiếng bóng rổ đập trên sàn.

.

.

.

_  
Bốn m_ _ươi độ C. Ra ngoài trong cái thời tiết này thì sẽ thành như nh_ _ư vầy đấy, Victor à._

_  
Yuuriii, t_ _ại anh chán mà! Cứ nằm trên gi_ _ường cả ngày thì chán lắm!_

_  
Vẫn không bao biện được cho việc anh làm chuyện ngốc nghếch nh_ _ư thế! Dám lẻn đi khi em đang ngủ… anh làm em suýt trụy tim biết không!_

_  
Nếu anh xin xỏ đàng hoàng thì em cũng chẳng cho,_ gã đàn ông trên giường bĩu môi ấm ức như đứa trẻ. _Với lại anh chỉ định đi có một lúc. Trượt vài vòng thôi rồi anh sẽ về mà._

 _  
Nh_ _ưng anh ngã đập mặt vào băng trước cả khi trượt xong “vài vòng”._

_  
Haha, quả là vậy! C_ _ơ thể già cỗi này đang dần trở nên cứng nhắc rồi đó. Anh nghĩ đây là chuyện phải gặp khi mình thôi không tập luyện, nhỉ, Yuuri nh_ _ỉ?_

  
Người bên cạnh gã không cảm thấy buồn cười chỗ nào cả. Thay vào đó anh vuốt dọc vết bầm tím đen trên mặt Victor bằng mặt sau ngón tay, đôi mắt nâu u ám và buồn rầu.

_  
Anh phải cẩn thận h_ _ơn, Victor. Chẳng may-_

  
Victor cầm lấy tay Yuuri, mỉm cười trìu mến. Má gã đỏ bừng, mắt gã nhòa đi vì cơn sốt; cánh môi hồng mọng hôn lên từng ngón tay của Yuuri như muốn thổi sự sống vào chúng.

 _  
Suỵt, đừng nghĩ về những cái chẳng may linh tinh ấy nữa. Anh không sao, thấy không nè? Chỉ là vết bầm nhỏ thôi, anh từng bị tệ h_ _ơn thế này rồi mà._ Gã hất đầu sang bên như thể gã có thể đánh bay những vết bầm xấu xí chỉ bằng cách đấy.

_  
Anh ổn mà. Nh_ _ưng anh hứa sẽ không làm vậy nữa._

  
Yuuri tựa trán mình sát lại trán Victor cho đến khi mũi họ chạm nhau, hai cặp mắt gần như lệch chéo vì nhìn vào nhau quá gần.

_  
Phải đó. Anh không được phép làm em sợ nh_ _ư thế nữa._

_  
Anh hứa mà. Anh xin lỗi. Đừng giận anh mà, Yuurin’ka, sakharok, tình yêu của anh, hạnh phúc của anh._

_  
Làm sao em giận được nếu anh cứ gọi em thế chứ?_

  
Họ cùng bật cười. Yuuri khẽ hôn lên trán Victor, Victor vòng tay quanh hông Yuuri. Họ cử động một cách hài hòa, hệt như họ là một linh hồn được tách vào hai thân thể vậy.

  
Yuri đứng ở góc phòng, đảo mắt và làm biểu cảm buồn nôn.

.

.

.

  
Đó là một căn nhà nhỏ trong rừng.

  
Thiết kế đơn giản, gọn gàng: một phòng khách, một phòng bếp, và trần nhà cao cao. Một chiếc giường khổng lồ chiếm phần lớn không gian trong nhà, cùng với một chiếc kotatsu và lò sưởi. Mùi gỗ cháy lẫn với mùi thuốc sát trùng nồng nặc, những lọ thuốc viên xếp ngăn nắp thành một hàng trên tủ cùng với những bao đựng thuốc tiêm và ống tiêm. Cứ sáu tiếng đồng hồ Yuuri lại vén áo Victor lên và tiêm một liều vào bụng gã. Năm lần một ngày Victor đều đặn nốc thuốc xuống họng, rồi chìm vào giấc ngủ ngay sau đó. Giữa khoảng thời gian đó họ nuông chiều nhau hết mực.

  
Yuuri, co người nằm cạnh Victor, rúc đầu dưới cằm người yêu. Victor, ôm bố ngủ yên lành, hơi thở nhẹ nhàng như nhung lụa.

  
Yuuri, ngồi tựa vào đầu giường, đọc _Anna Karenina_ thành tiếng. Victor, ngồi trên đùi bố, mình quấn chăn, lắng nghe bố đọc. Họ hôn nhau như thể đang đói khát liếm sạch muỗng thức ăn, ôm nhau như thể cả thành phố sau lưng đang đổ sụp và đó là lần cuối họ được nhìn thấy ánh mắt của người kia.

 _  
Em yêu anh,_ Yuuri thì thầm hết lần này đến lần khác, như muốn kéo dài quãng thời gian còn lại bằng tình cảm nồng nàn ẩn giấu trong ngôn từ.

 _  
Anh yêu em,_ Victor thì thầm hết lần này đến lần khác, như muốn trói chặt thời gian đang tuột dần qua kẽ tay bằng sợi chỉ xe từ câu chữ.

  
Yuri lặng im, như một khán giả vô hình, tận mắt chứng kiến cái cách mà hai người hòa hợp cùng nhau. Như một cặp vỏ sò khép chặt. Như làn nước lẩn trong những hố sâu dưới lòng sông.

  
Mỗi khi Victor bắt đầu lờ đờ vì hóa chất trong thuốc, Yuuri hôn lên trán gã đầy trìu mến. Như một lời nguyện cầu và một câu từ biệt, để rồi lại chào gã với nhiều yêu thương và lòng thành hơn khi đôi mắt xanh ấy hé mở làm cho một ngày mới thêm phần tươi đẹp.

_  
Chào buối sáng/chiều/tối, anh yêu. Anh ngủ được chứ?_

_  
Anh m_ _ơ về em, Yuurin’ka à. Chẳng hề cô đơn chút nào._

  
Yuri nghĩ thầm: chua chát biết bao, cái đẹp trong sự buông xuôi ấy.

.

.

.

  
Thời gian trôi đi theo một cách kì lạ ở đây - ở căn nhà nhỏ trong rừng với những đống tuyết chất chồng và một đôi chim uyên ương. Chẳng bao lâu rồi một trong hai sẽ chết, nhưng họ dường như chẳng còn để tâm nữa.

  
Đây là cách Yuri, khán giả vô hình, ghi dấu thời gian trôi qua:

  
Khi bầu trời bên ngoài thôi tăm tối, Yuuri thức dậy và đánh thức Victor bằng một nụ hôn. Victor thức giấc hệt một nụ hồng đang nở, duyên dáng và chậm rãi, hé lộ vẻ đẹp của gã từng cánh từng cánh một. _Chào buổi sáng, sakharok,_ gã cất lời, và Yuri biết mặt trời đã ló dạng sau lớp sương mù dày đặc.

  
Khi sương mù là tà bay khỏi mặt đất, lơ lửng trên những ngọn cây, Yuuri và Victor biến những điều trong tâm trí họ thành sự thật. Có đôi khi Yuuri giúp Victor khoác áo và đi ủng và họ lang thang khắp khu rừng, tay Yuuri vòng quanh hông Victor và Victor đặt tay trên vai bố, đi cùng một nhịp như thể đang chơi trò hai-người-ba-chân. Tuyết trắng xóa bao phủ mọi thứ, dấu chân của Yuuri và Victor tạo ra những hố nông hình mắt. Hai người trêu chọc nhau, cười đùa, và thủ thỉ nhau những bí mật chẳng mấy quan trọng; Yuri bám theo lặng lẽ phía sau. Chỉ có ba người họ trong cả vũ trụ này.

  
Lại có khi Victor yếu đến nỗi không ra ngoài trời tuyết được, tay gã lạnh buốt và làn da gã đầy máu tụ tím bầm. Yuuri bọc gã vào trong chăn, để gã tựa vào ngực mình và đọc sách cho gã nghe. Về Nobokov, với tình yêu có thể rót đầy mười thế kỷ nồng nàn lửa đỏ, những bài ca và lòng quả cảm - mười thế kỷ tròn, phi thường và bay bổng - đầy những hiệp sĩ phóng ngựa trên những ngọn đồi rực cháy, và những truyền thuyết về những gã khổng lồ, và những chiến binh thành Troy dũng mãnh, và những cánh buồm cam, và những tên hải tặc, và những phường thi sĩ. Về hiệp sĩ dũng cảm Ruslan và người đẹp Ludmilla. Về gia đình và tình thân, những giọt nước mắt hạnh phúc và những tiếng cười mất mát, con đường đằng đẵng trở về nhà; về nước Nga và những mái vòng củ hành tươi màu kẹo của nàng. Yuri ngồi ở góc giường, lắng nghe, hai mắt trĩu nặng. Cậu ngủ thiếp đi trên đôi chân Victor.

  
Khi bầu trời bên ngoài sẩm tối trở lại, Yuri kiếm một chỗ ngồi trong tủ quần áo ấm áp dễ chịu. Trên giường cậu nghe thấy tiếng Yuuri và Victor và tiếng quần áo loạt soạt, tiếng thở dài, tiếng thì thầm khe khẽ. Họ xuýt xoa, cười đùa, hôn nhau. Bầu không khí nóng bỏng, ẩm ướt và đầy ngọt ngào.

  
Má Yuri đỏ lựng, nghĩ tới cũng từ một đêm như thế này mà cậu đã được tạo ra trên đời.

.

.

.

  
Có vô vàn câu chuyện trong những cuốn sách của Yuuri.

  
Có những chuyện cảm động, số khác lại đơn lẻ. Yuuri kể chúng với niềm say mê của nàng Scheherazade trong Nghìn Lẻ Một Đêm, người con gái khôn ngoan của viên tể tướng đã kể một nghìn lẻ một câu chuyện để vua Syahrar chồng nàng không xử trảm nàng vào sáng hôm sau. Victor và Yuri lắng nghe với sự ham thích như chính vua Syahrar vậy, nếm lấy từng lời với đôi tai và háo hức chờ xem câu chuyện kế.

  
Bám lấy lời hứa về một câu chuyện mới, Victor cứ thế mà tiếp tục sống.

  
Một câu chuyện cuốn hút Yuri dữ dội hơn hẳn những chuyện khác. Chuyện kể về một người tên Billy Pilgrim, một nhân vật được tạo ra bởi Kurt Vonnegut, kẻ có thể du hành thời gian ngoài ý muốn của hắn. Thời gian đối với hắn không phải một đường thẳng với duy nhất một đích đến - tương lai; mà là một thể kết hợp của tất cả mọi điều xảy ra cùng một thời điểm, như một khối vuông rubic sáu mặt. Chỉ có góc nhìn của ta làm cho khối hộp trông khác đi - từ đằng trước nó nhìn như hình chữ nhật, từ trên xuống như hình vuông, nhưng thực chất nó là một vật thể ba chiều.

  
Đối với Billy Pilgrim, Victor có thể đang hấp hối, được sinh ra, và đã qua đời trong cùng một thời điểm. Không có “trước đây” và “sau này”, chỉ có “hiện tại”. Không việc gì phải tiếc thương cái chết vì hắn chỉ cần thay đổi góc nhìn để tìm kiếm một Victor bé con trong cái nôi của gã.

  
Billy Pilgrim cũng có thể nhìn mọi thứ dưới lăng kính ngược. Những chiếc máy bay ném bom của Mỹ bay ngược hướng qua một thành phố Đức chìm trong biển lửa. Những máy bay sử dụng một trường lực lạ kì làm thu hẹp ngọn lửa lại, thu gọn chúng vào những ống trụ bằng thép, rồi mang chúng lên thân máy bay. Quân Đức bên dưới cũng có những vũ khí kì khôi, ấy là những khối thép dài. Chúng dùng nó để hút lấy đạn dược từ lính tráng và phi cơ, làm lại chúng y như mới.

  
Những ống thép được chở ngược trở lại Mỹ, nơi những nhà máy hoạt động ngày đêm, tháo rời những chiếc ống, tách chiết những thứ nguy hiểm bên trong thành khoáng vật. Động lòng thay, những người làm việc này hầu hết đều là phụ nữ. Khoáng vật lại được chở đến cho những chuyên gia ở các khu vực hẻo lánh, nơi họ làm việc của mình đó là chôn chúng xuống đất, giấu đi thật kĩ, để chúng sẽ không làm hại bất kì ai nữa.

  
Yuri nghĩ về câu chuyện này thật lâu sau khi Yuuri và Victor đều đã ngủ, như con bò ăn một lần lại nôn ra để nhai lại và tiêu hóa một lần nữa. Cậu tưởng tượng gia đình mình giống như Billy Pilgrim, thấy những tế bào ác tính của Victor tự phân hủy, những vết bầm dọc xương sống gã bé lại và biến mất, chỉ để lại làn da mịn màng khỏe mạnh. Họ có thể chọn chỉ thấy những khoảng khắc hạnh phúc, quên đi những giây phút đau lòng.

  
Mai sau, Victor sẽ chết đi trước khi Yuri được sinh ra. Nhưng họ có thể bỏ qua và tận hưởng khoảng thời gian còn lại, khi Victor vẫn tràn trề sức sống và còn thở, còn chạy được; cột chặt dây giày trượt và lướt trên nền băng mềm mại như bơ, tay mở rộng chân nâng lên, chìm trong điệu nhảy vĩnh hằng.

.

.

.

_  
Yuuri nè, em có bao giờ nghe về tiên tuyết ch_ _ưa?_

  
Mắt Victor dán chặt vào Yuri. Đôi mắt màu lam sậm như hai viên ngọc kết tinh từ nước hồ, không được di truyền cho Yuri – người có đôi mắt xanh lục không biết từ đâu mà có. Ánh nhìn thẳng tắp, mãnh liệt, khiến cho Yuri đã quen làm người vô hình phải cứng người ở góc giường cậu đang ngồi.

_  
Hử? Tiên tuyết nào hở, anh yêu?_

_  
Bà anh vẫn th_ _ường kể anh nghe những câu chuyện về tiên tuyết ấy. Chúng là những tinh linh đáng yêu, giống như linh hồn trẻ con gì của Nhật ấy – à, là_ _zashiki warashi._

  
Đó là một ngày thể trạng Victor biến xấu. Phải lắp ống thở cùng bình oxi mới giúp gã thở được. Ngay cả như vậy môi gã vẫn luôn nở nụ cười, mắt gã nhìn Yuri với niềm tin yêu vô bờ, như thể gã biết hai người họ được gắn với nhau bằng một mối liên kết không thể phá vỡ.

  
Yuuri ngồi trên chiếc ghế cạnh giường, nhẹ vuốt mái tóc vàng thưa thớt của gã.

_  
À, vậy tiên tuyết trong truyện của bà anh cũng mang may mắn đến nhà chứ?_

_  
Tất nhiên rồi. Nó mang may mắn và hạnh phúc đến cho người nhìn thấy mình. Và nhìn kìa, Yuuri._

_  
Hử?_

_  
Chúng ta có một nh_ _óc ở đây này._

  
Ngón tay gầy guộc của Victor chỉ vào Yuri và cậu muốn trốn phắt đi. Yuuri nhìn theo hướng chỉ của người yêu, đôi mắt nâu sau cặp kính đột nhiên cùng quẫn và kinh hoàng. _Đừng là bây giờ, đừng là bây giờ chứ, hãy cho anh thêm chút thời gian nữa._ Yuri nuốt khan, cậu muốn khóc thay cho ~~~~người bố đang cố hết sức để giữ vững lòng mình.

 _  
Ồ? Đứa nhỏ ở đó hả, Victor?_ Yuuri hỏi. Giọng nói không chút lay chuyển. Bố Yuri thật can trường biết bao.

_  
Ừm. Thằng bé đứng ngay ở góc phòng kia kìa, cạnh tủ áo ấy. Nó đang nhìn chúng ta._

_  
Nó trông nh_ _ư thế nào hả anh?_

  
Trên gương mặt Victor nở một nụ cười hân hoan, thật thuần khiết, thật rạng rỡ, tựa như đang được ngắm một bông hoa hướng dương nở rộ.

_  
Một cậu bé đáng yêu, sakharok à. Đáng yêu nh_ _ư chú gấu con lăn vòng quanh trên n_ _úi kẹo bông màu cầu vồng khổng lồ vậy._

.

.

.

  
Thi thoảng Yuuri bật khóc.

 _  
Chúa_ _ơi, đừng là lúc này. Lúc ấy con sẽ sẵn sàng, nhưng đừng là lúc này._

  
Một lời thỉnh cầu thầm lặng, thầm lặng như những giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên má bố. Khi đôi hàng lệ rơi, Viktor luôn chìm trong giấc ngủ say sau những lần thuốc men, khi gã chẳng còn cô đơn với Yuuri trong những giấc mơ. Nhưng Yuuri thật thì đang cô đơn và tỉnh giấc, và trong những lúc ấy bố lo sợ về một tương lai đơn côi một mình.

  
Yuri đứng cạnh bố bất lực. Cậu nhìn vai Yuuri run rẩy đầy đau đớn, cắn chặt môi để giữ cho mình không thét lên. Những hạt lệ lớn lăn trên má như những viên ngọc trai mờ  
ảo.

_  
Chỉ thêm giây lát nữa thôi, cho chúng con một th_ _êm một chút cũng được._

  
Cho đến khi Yuuri ngủ vùi vì kiệt sức, ôm lấy Victor hay cuộn mình vào cái ôm vỗ về của người. Khi đôi tình nhân đã khép bờ mi, đôi mắt của Yuri khóc thương cho họ.

.

.

.

  
Ánh mắt Victor dõi theo Yuri mọi lúc.

  
Gã chẳng còn sức để nhấc đầu khỏi chiếc gối nhưng mắt gã rảo quanh mọi nơi như ánh mắt của một loài miêu đuổi theo một sợi ruy băng. Dưới ánh nhìn tò mò của gã Yuri cảm thấy bị phơi bày và khó chịu, thường cậu sẽ quát nạt bảo gã ngưng ngay. Victor chỉ cười xòa, rồi sau đó bật tiếng ho khan đau xé lòng. Yuuri lau sạch vệt máu từ khóe miệng gã.

  
Yuuri vờ như cuộc trò chuyện thường nhật với vị khách mời vô hình không làm bố phiền muộn. Bố lắng nghe Victor kể về cách tiểu tiên tuyết kia đỏ mặt dễ thương thế nào, đáng yêu thế nào khi cậu nổi giận, như một chú mèo con ấy. Cậu khúc khích khi Victor kể rằng việc gọi cậu “đáng yêu như một chú gấu con lăn vòng quanh núi kẹo bông màu cầu vồng khổng lồ” làm cậu thấy phiền đến mức nào.

_  
Đừng chọc thằng bé nữa, Victor à. Anh không muốn làm nó khóc đâu mà, phải không?_

_  
H_ _ông sao mà. Th_ _ằng bé thích anh gọi nó dễ th_ _ương mà. Phải không hả, Tiểu tiên?_

  
Yuri phì cười, đảo mắt. Victor mỉm cười sung sướng. Yuuri dịu dàng véo gò má gầy gò nhợt nhạt của gã, cẩn thận kẻo thâm tím, và chỉ Yuri nhìn thấy ánh mắt đầy những giọt  
nước mắt vẫn chưa kịp rơi.

  
Họ gần hết thời gian rồi.

.

.

.  

_  
Nhóc định đưa tôi đi sao?_

  
Cuộc trò chuyện diễn ra khi Yuuri đã kiệt sức và chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ đến nỗi không để ý rằng Victor vẫn đương thức giấc. Bầu trời bên ngoài thôi đen kịt, đằng sau lớp sương mờ ảo mặt trời đã mọc. Hơi thở của Victor nhẹ bỗng, như một lớp giấy bạc mỏng phiêu bạt, không để ý sẽ lỡ bay mất.

 _  
Nếu nhóc định mang tôi đi, hãy chờ_ _đến khi Yuuri thức giấc đã. Tôi không muốn em ấy phải thức giấc trong cô độc._

  
Yuri, ngồi chéo chân cạnh giường, trừng mắt nhìn gã.

 _  
Ông tưởng_ _tôi là Thần Chết chắc?_

_  
À? Không phải à?_

_  
Ông là ng_ _ười gọi tôi là tiểu tiên tuyết khốn khiếp kia mà!_

_  
Bởi Yuuri sẽ hoảng sợ nếu tôi gọi nhóc bằng thứ tên nào khác._

_  
Chậc._

_  
Aha, xin thứ lỗi, tiểu tiên à. Vậy, rốt cuộc nhóc là ai, hả?_

_  
… tên tôi là Yurachka._

  
Yurachka. _Là cách ba hay gọi con đó. Ba gọi con với tất cả tình yêu th_ _ương con à, nên mỗi khi con nghe nó, con sẽ luôn nhớ rằng chúng ta yêu con v_ _ô cùng._

_  
À? Cái tên rất đáng yêu._

  
Mắt Victor đờ dẫn quá, như thế chúng sắp rơi ra khỏi hốc mắt sâu hoắm ấy vậy. Đôi môi khô khốc nở nụ cười, nhưng nghe như gã chẳng hề nhận ra cậu thiếu niên trước mặt mình chính là con trai gã đến từ tương lai vậy. Yurachka, tên gã gọi Yuri, gã vẫn chưa hề hay biết.

  
Victor co người lại, thân thể gầy gò cứng đờ khi cơn đau chợt ập đến làm tê liệt thân thể gã. Những ngày này với gã thật tệ hại; thuốc giảm đau chẳng còn phát huy tác dụng nữa. Gã sẽ không thể trụ lại lâu.

  
Yuri xích lại gần hơn để lưng cậu tựa vào thành giường. Cậu ngả đầu về chiếc nệm, nhìn lên trần nhà và bắt đầu kể chuyện theo cách Yuuri thường hay kể.

_  
Yuuri, ng_ _ười thương ông ấy, sẽ sống lâu thật lâu._

_  
Thật sao? Tôi mừng lắm._

_  
Ông ấy sẽ trở thành m_ _ột lão già lo lắng quá nhiều._

  
Tiếng cười khô khốc. Tiếng ho khan đau đớn. _Tôi có thể viễn ra cảnh t_ _ượng ấy đấy. Nhưng em ấy phiền muộn là vì quan tâm thôi._

_  
Tôi biết chứ._

  
Trần nhà được đan chéo bằng lớp gỗ vững chãi. Có cả mạng nhện ở các góc.

 _  
Ông ấy sẽ có một ng_ _ười con trai. Hai người sống cùng nhau trong một quán trọ suối nước nóng, một công việc của gia đình, tại quê nhà của Yuuri. Cuộc sống yên bình lắm. Con ông luôn hỏi về cha nó, và Yuuri luôn trả lời, cha nó là Hoàng tử Tuyết. Ngày nào hai người cũng cãi nhau, nhưng ông đừng lo. Họ cũng chẳng có ý đó đâu. Chẳng qua là họ chỉ quá bướng bỉnh mà thôi. Có lẽ là vì_ _– –_

  
Yuri nuốt khan, vô vọng nuốt trôi chỗ sưng tấy nơi cổ họng. Một thoáng kí ức, bố chờ đợi ở cổng, nụ cười tỏa khắp khuôn mặt. _Mừng con về nhà, Yurachka. Hôm nay con thế nào? Hạnh phúc chứ? Vui vẻ chứ? Đến đây nào, cùng ăn thôi! Bố có làm món katsudon con thích đấy!_

_  
– –vì họ mang cùng m_ _ột tên gọi._

  
Kéo theo là sự im lặng dài đằng đẵng. Cả thế giới đều kìm nén hơi thở. Khi Yuri ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Victor, mắt cha đã đẫm lệ. Từng giọt lệ rơi xuống từ vầng thái dương khi  
cha nâng hốc má và nở nụ cười.

_  
Thật vậy sao, hở Yurachka?_

  
Yuri gật đầu.

_  
Trong tiếng Nga, hậu tố -chka th_ _ường do những người yêu thương gọi tên nhau đấy._

_  
Con biết, bố có kể._

_  
Vậy bố còn kể gì cho con nữa?_

  
Yuri cảm thấy mắt mình cay xè, sống mũi nặng trĩu cố ngăn dòng nước mắt.

_  
Rằng cha yêu con nhiều, nhiều lắm._

  
Victor nở nụ cười rộng đến nỗi, gò má hốc hác của cha giãn hẳn ra, nhăn nhúm; hốc mắt của cha đẩy lên như hai chiếc túi vậy. _Bố con luôn nói phải._

_  
Con biết._

  
Đôi tay ốm yếu gầy mòn khẽ nâng lên, Yuri ngạc nhiên khi Victor vẫn còn sức làm thế. _Đến đây nào,_ cha nói, nghiêng đầu, _để cha ôm lấy con nào._

  
Yuri cứ nghĩ bóng hình mờ ảo của mình sẽ sượt qua thân hình mảnh khảnh của Victor và cậu sẽ ngã xuống đất. Ấy thế mà, lồng ngực của họ chạm lấy nhau, hơi ấm từ xương  
ức nhô ra của Victor sóng đôi cùng xương sườn bên trong lớp áo khoác dày của Yuri. Yuri đắm mình vào hõm cổ của cha, Victor vuốt ve mái tóc vàng nhạt của Yuri và hôn cậu đầy yêu thương.

  
Cả hai đều khóc, trầm lặng, không muốn phải đánh thức Yuuri đang ngủ vùi. Bên tai Yuri văng vẳng tiếng thì thầm của Victor như xâu chuỗi những nguyện cầu.

 _  
Con cảm_ _ơn Người, hỡi Chúa trời. Con cảm ơn, cảm ơn, cảm ơn Người._

  
Yuri nghĩ, _vậy ra đây là cảm giác được cha ôm vào lòng._

.  
  
.

.    

  
Một chiếc xe cứu thương đến trước cửa mái nhà, ánh đèn đỏ thừa mứa làm hỏng cả nền tuyết tĩnh mịch. Lạ lẫm thật.

  
Mái nhà giữa rừng bỗng dưng chẳng còn lạc lõng giữa rừng nữa. Có một con đường lát nhựa lớn bằng hai chiếc xe đằng sau những hàng thông. Có những con đường đỏ loét, ngoằn ngoèo như những mạch máu. Qua khỏi hàng cây là những mái nhà khác. Lạ lẫm thật.

  
Người ta ra vào tấp nập. Victor được đưa lên cáng. Ai đó dẫn Yuuri, đỡ bố bước ra khỏi mái nhà và bước lên xe cứu thương. Đồng phục của họ quá chói lóa trên cái nền xám xịt này. Bỗng dưng chẳng còn chỉ ba người họ trong thế gian này nữa.

  
Thật lạ lẫm.

  
Thật quái đản.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
Katsudon là món ăn ưa thích của bố. Vì bố yêu thích nó, nên cha cũng yêu thích nó.

  
Bởi vì đó là món ăn ưa thích của hai người, nên nó cũng là món Yuri yêu thích.

  
Chó poodle là giống vật nuôi cha thích nhất. Vì cha yêu thích nó như vậy, nó cũng là giống vật ưa thích của bố.

  
Và cũng bởi vì hai người yêu nó đến thế, Yuri cũng sẽ yêu nó.

  
(cơ mà thật ra Yuri thích mèo hơn)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
Về lại với hồ nước. Lần này, Yuri chỉ còn một mình.

  
Ở nhà Yuri, xen lẫn những khung ảnh là những bằng khen và huy chương sáng lòa. Bố là vận động viên trượt băng nghệ thuật, và cha cũng vậy. Và bởi vì hai người đều là vận động viên, Yuri cũng muốn tiếp nối sự nghiệp của họ. Cậu không muốn bị bỏ lại phía sau tí nào.

  
Thật khó mà mường tượng người đàn ông mập mạp ba mươi chín tuổi Yuuri Katsuki bật nhảy và xoay vòng trên sân băng, nhưng Yuuri này lại làm thế thật uyển chuyển. Yuri đứng ở rìa hồ nước nhìn Yuuri khiêu vũ – – xoay tròn, xoay gập, bật nhảy; huyền ảo trong nền sương khói dày đặc như một chiếc đuôi cá sáng lòa giữa đêm trăng tĩnh mịch.

  
Nếu trượt băng nghệ thuật là vở ballet Hồ Thiên Nga: Victor là Odette, thiên nga trắng thanh thoát say đắm lòng người. Khi dang rộng đôi tay ra, trông cha như thể đang giương cánh bay vậy. Yuuri là Odille, thiên nga đen ma mãnh quyến rũ. Khi bố bay vụt đi, bố nắm lấy trái tim ta trong lòng bàn tay mình.

  
Odile và Odette, hai vai diễn sóng đôi được diễn bởi một prima ballerina duy nhất, bởi họ tượng trưng cho sự tương hỗ giữa ánh sáng và bóng đêm. Yuuri và Victor, hai vật chứa song song cho một linh hồn, bởi hai người hòa vào nhau hoàn toàn tương hỗ cho nhau, người này khiến người kia luôn cảm thấy đủ đầy.

  
Nhưng thiên nga trắng đã dang đôi cánh tuyệt đẹp và bay về trời, rời khỏi hình thể yếu ớt của cha và không bao giờ trở lại nữa.

  
Nếu Yuuri là Billy Pilgrim, bố sẽ không phải trượt một mình. Bố sẽ trượt cùng Victor của quá khứ, người đã từng, đang và sẽ khiêu vũ trên mặt nước này gấp trăm, ngàn lần, mãi mãi, không ngừng nghỉ. Họ lấp đầy sân băng như những chòm sao, xoay tròn, xoay gập, bật nhảy, đến khi chẳng còn chỗ cho Yuuri di chuyển nữa. Chẳng còn chỗ nào trong tim bố phải chờ đợi nữa. Nhưng bố chẳng phải Billy Pilgrim. Không ai trong số họ cả.

  
Một cơn gió thoảng lung lay những cành trơ trụi và xoa mái đầu của Yuri. Hơi lạnh luồn vào áo khoác của cậu, tiếng rít lên vang vọng như tiếng sáo thổi. Yuri làu bàu trong từng hơi thở, vuốt những lọn tóc khỏi mắt mình. Khi đã nhìn rõ, cậu trông lên và thấy Yuuri đang nhìn thẳng hướng cậu.

 _  
Uh,_ cậu bồn chồn, chớp mắt. Mắt Yuuri mở lớn. Yuri cảm thấy như một kẻ cướp bị bắt tận mặt vậy. _Bố thấy con chứ?_

  
Nhưng Yuuri không đáp. Môi bố run rẩy, hai hàng nước mắt như châu lệ lăn dài trên má. Yuri suýt chút nữa đã hoảng hốt cho đến khi cảm thấy sự hiện diện mạnh mẽ bên cạnh cậu.

  
Từ khóe mắt xanh ngọc bích chẳng-biết-từ-đâu-đến của cậu, Yuri trông thấy hình ảnh của thứ cậu tưởng chừng không bao giờ có thể thấy được nữa. Bóng hình cạnh cậu đứng tự hào trong một bộ cánh đẹp, tuyệt đẹp, với những huy hiệu vàng sáng lóa và lớp vải đỏ nhung; nhưng không gì sánh bằng gương mặt trẻ trung của cha. Ấm áp và chan đầy tình thương.

  
Tiếng giày trượt vội vã trên nền băng dày xám xịt. Yuuri lao nhanh về trước, gương mặt bố lộ rõ vẻ vui sướng. Bóng hình cạnh bên Yuri vươn tay về phía trước, đón chào về lại nơi thân thương nhất, an toàn nhất.

_  
Victor!_

  
Lớp sương mù dày đặc vây quanh cậu. Từng hạt tuyết rơi đầy trên làn da. Một tiếng gió thoảng qua, lung lay chiếc lá như nhà vô địch xoay vòng kết thúc một bài diễn chiến thắng.

.

.

.

.

.

  
Dự báo thời tiết xấu hẳn đi.

  
Yuuri-kun tiễn những vị khách cuối cùng của mình đến tận cổng, cúi chào cảm tạ và cầu chúc họ một chuyến đi bình an vô sự. Đêm nay Yuu-topia đóng cửa sớm. Kênh truyền hình địa phương phát dự báo về cơn bão tuyết ập đến – tầm vóc chẳng lớn lao và chẳng đáng lo ngại, nhưng cư dân vẫn nên cảnh giác. Chuẩn bị hộp khẩn cấp. Đóng kín các cửa ra vào và cửa sổ. Xích chặt bánh xe, lái xe cẩn thận.

  
Yuuri-kun, luôn chu đáo như vậy, trông theo khách khứa như một người mẹ. Chỉ khi họ khuất mắt anh mới quay vào, đón chào hơi ấm nơi nhà mình.

  
Anh đang vật lộn với cánh cửa cứng đầu cũ kĩ mắc kẹt lưng chừng khi nghe thấy tiếng bước chân sột soạt trên nền tuyết. Anh nhìn lên và trông thấy Yuri, thằng con đang đứng cạnh anh với hai tay trong túi áo khoác, vẻ mặt vẫn cứng rắn như thường lệ. Mũ áo khoác ướt đẫm những bông tuyết đã tan, thân hình nhỏ bé run rẩy vì lạnh.

 _  
Mừng con đã về,_ Yuuri-kun nói cứng nhắc, với tất cả chút chững chạc còn lại của anh trong tư thế nửa nâng cửa trượt nặng trịch. Anh không cố ý tỏ vẻ lạnh lùng, nhưng dạo này nói chuyện bình thường với Yuri thật khó khăn, _trông con kìa, ướt đẫm như thế. Nhanh vào trong tắm đi con. Chúng ta không muốn con đổ ốm đâu._

  
Chiếc cửa cuối cùng cũng thôi kẹt và Yuuri-kun bước vào, thằng con lẽo đẽo ngay theo sau. Cửa đóng lại. Bầu không khí lặng im giữa hai bố con khó có thể chịu nổi (nỗi day dứt đó, Yuuri-kun chợt nhận ra với trái tim não nề, rằng đã dần trở nên quen thuộc rồi), nhưng rồi bất ngờ, Yuri ôm chầm lấy anh từ phía sau.

_  
Yuri?!_

_  
Con xin lỗi._

  
Mấy năm trước, tựa như vừa mới hôm qua thôi, Yuuri chỉ cao chừng hông anh. Khi thằng bé ôm anh như thế, mặt nó sẽ áp vào cuối xương sườn của anh. Bây giờ khi đã lớn, Yuuri-kun thấy cánh mũi dài của nó rúc vào hõm vai anh.

_  
Con sẽ không thốt lên những lời đó nữa. Con tin bố._

  
Thời gian trôi nhanh thật. Năm sau nữa chắc Yurachka sẽ cao hơn hẳn anh cho xem.

  
Làn gió lạnh len lỏi qua khe hở của cánh cửa, mang theo những làn tuyết lăn tăn như hạt cát kim cương. Hơi lạnh phả giữa hai người, hơi lạnh khiến cái ôm ghì giữa họ ấm áp hơn nhiều.

  
Yuuri-kun mỉm cười, vỗ vào tay Yuri vẫn đang choàng quanh thân anh.

_  
Nào, Yurachka. Tay con lạnh cóng rồi. Đi tắm rửa và mặc quần áo ấm đi. Tối nay bố sẽ làm katsudon cho hai ta._

.

.

.

.

.

_Yuuri?_

_  
Suỵt, em ở đây này, Victor._

_  
Nghe này, anh sẽ không bỏ r_ _ơi em đâu._

_  
Em biết, anh yêu ạ. Em biết chứ. Suỵt, đừng nhiều lời nữa. Nghỉ ngơi đi, nhé?_

_  
Anh đã gặp thằng bé, Yuurin’ka à. Con của hai ta._

_  
Victor--?_

_  
Thằng bé ở đây, Yuuri à. Cùng với chúng ta. Và anh sẽ là một phần của nó, cứ nh_ _ư nó là một phần trong em vậy. C_ _ùng nó, hai ta sẽ ở bên nhau trọn đời._

 _  
Ôi, Victor. Thật thế_ _ư? Những gì anh nói là thật ư? Một đứa bé…?_

 _  
Ừ, Yuuri, tình yêu, niềm hạnh phúc của đời anh. Thằng bé ở đây. Anh gặp nó rồi. Một đứa trẻ đáng yêu vô cùng, tiểu tiên của hai ta, thật dịu dàng, ng_ _ọt ngào nh_ _ư một chú gấu con lăn v_ _òng quanh núi kẹo bông màu cầu vồng khổng lồ--_

 _  
\-- đừng khóc nữa, Yuuri, nào… nào… này, nhìn anh và mỉm c_ _ười xem nào. Tiểu tiên của ta đã có nụ cười của em rồi đấy. Mắt thằng bé sáng lung linh như mắt em vậy. Yurachka. Tiên Tuyết của chúng ta. Yuuri--_

 _  
\-- anh chẳng đi đâu xa cả, Yuuri à. Yurachka. Anh sẽ ở bên cả hai ng_ _ười. Theo làn tuyết, làn gió… Yurachka, tiểu tiên tuyết của hai ta, anh sẽ là tiên tuyết của nó. Từng bụi tuyết trên tóc nó là nụ hôn của anh. Anh cũng sẽ hôn em nữa, Yuurin’ka, Yuurin’ka của anh--_

 _  
\-- ừ, nh_ _ư thế đó. Y hệt như thế. Hãy mỉm cười như thế nhé, tình yêu của anh. Em cười đẹp lắm. Anh yêu em. Yêu em nhiều lắm. Anh sẽ ở đây, lẫn vào trong gió và tuyết. Em là nữ hoàng xinh đẹp của anh, và anh sẽ mãi là hoàng tử của em._

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Lời đứa dịch cái khỉ này: cái fic này lấy đi hết sinh lực của tôi rồi và ko còn cách nào cứu chữa nữa.
> 
> Beta: móa cách dòng đã nhiều, còn để lẫn cả bản gốc nữa làm lúc đầu beta lên đến hơn 50 trang. Tưởng nhiều thế là mục mẹt ra làm. Móa không thương người ư? :’( 
> 
> (Cũng là lời "đứa dịch cái khỉ này"): Thương tiếc gì, thế ai đâm đầu vào xin per dịch cái này? Tôi cũng phải nát óc với cái fic này ấy.
> 
> Lời chủ nhà: Có cảm giác như đang bị chửi xéo .-.


End file.
